Violin
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: "Mata anak itu..."/ "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti datang Teito!"/ "MIKAGE!"/ "Kau... Habis menangis..?"/ Kenyataan dari masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Alasan yang terbongkar. AU. Shounen-ai. RnR pleas!
1. Pertemuan

_**Summary:**_ Teito Klein, seorang pemain biola muda yang amat berbakat. Tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk tidak pernah menyentuh biola lagi. Apa alasan sebenarnya? Dan akankah pertemuannya dengan cowok bernama Frau mengubah semua itu?

_**Warning:**_ AU. OOC _**(**__Hana usahakan tetap In Chara, tapi mohon dimaklumi kalau tetap berkesan OOC__**)**_. _**Shonen-ai**__. _

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre: **_

Romance**/** Angst**/** Hurt**/ **Comfort**/ **Friendship

_**Disclaimer:**_

07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara

_**Fanfic:**_ Violin © Hanabi Kaori **(**_It's Me!_**)**

**Song: **Utsukushiki Mono © Sound Horizon

_**Pairing: **_

Mikage **x** Teito **x **Frau

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh biola lagi... apapun yang terjadi... tak akan pernah... karena biola mengingatkan aku padanya...<em>

_**Mikage**..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>—<strong>Violin—<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Tahun inipun... bunga sakura bermekaran. Kelopak-kelopaknya berterbangan terbawa angin, menghiasi sepanjang jalan... musim semi telah datang... musim inipun menandakan dimulainya tahun ajaran baru... anak-anak kecil berlari riang menuju sekolah baru mereka. Beberapa remaja nampak malas melangkah kembali ke sekolah.

Layaknya remaja berambut pirang yang tengah duduk malas di atap sekolahnya ini. Mata _blue sapphire_ miliknya menatap malas kearah langit. Dari penampakan luarnya, remaja ini nampak seperti anak bermasalah. Tampak tindikan pada telinga kanannya, juga seragamnya yang tak terpakai dengan rapi.

"**FRAU!"** mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, lelaki yang dipanggil Frau tadi menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang dan detik berikutnya...

_**BRUAK!**_

Sebuah kaleng kosong bekas minuman bersoda menghantam wajahnya telak hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke arah belakang. Setelah bersakit-sakit ria(?), Frau mendangah menatap orang yang telah berbaik hati menendang kaleng kosong itu ke wajahnya. "Apa-apaan sih, Castor?" tanya Frau dengan wajah merah bekas mencium kaleng tendangan Castor.

"Kau yang apa!" hardik Castor sambil mengamuk pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Jangan bilang kau lupa tugasmu hari ini?" tanya-nya dengan nada suara yang masih tinggi.

Frau memasang tampang _'Memang apa yang aku lupakan?' _pada lawan bicara sekaligus sahabatnya yang berambut coklat itu.

"Hahhh...!" Castor membuang nafas berat. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan lupa..." keluh Castor sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Dari pada mengeluh, lebih baik cepat kau katakan padaku apa yang aku lupakan," ujar Frau. Castor saat itu benar-benar merasa ingin memberi bogem super _special _pada sang sahabat yang amat mengesalkan.

"Baiklah... bukankah kemarin aku sudah memberitahumu. Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, dan hari ini juga kita akan mempromosikan klub musik kita pada para murid kelas satu!" jelas Castor.

"Ah... aku malas ikut... kau dan anggota yang lain saja yang mempromosikannya!" balas Frau cuek, dah langsung mendapat jitakan dari Castor sebagai tanggapannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Anggota klub musik banyak yang mengundurkan diri karena klub musik sekolah kita sudah tidak pernah mendapat penghargaan apapun semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu! Lagipula yang dulunya menyeretku secara paksa untuk masuk klub musik itu kau, kan?" amuk Castor. Ya, memang benar. Dulu saat dirinya dan Frau masih murid kelas satu, Frau tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya secara paksa masuk ke klub musik.

"Ukh.. masalah itu... habisnya kupikir dulu klub musik ini membuat semacam band atau sejenisnya! Tapi ternyata... ini klub musik klasik..." jawab Frau.

"Tidak ada alasan! Sekarang, cepat bantu aku!" dan Castor 'pun menyeret Frau pergi dari tempat itu.

_Zaiphon High Schoo_l, sebuah SMA ternama di tengah kota ini memang terkenal dengan banyak prestasi. Baik itu dalam bidang akademis maupun nonakademis. Di SMA ini, banyak sekali berbagai kegiatan ekstra yang pastinya sudah biasa memenangkan berbagai kompetisi. Namun... ada salah satu kegiatan ekstra yang potensinya sudah semakin menurun sekitar 3 tahun ini.

Klub Musik Klasik, itulah namanya. Dulu klub ini sangat terkenal, tapi dari tahun ke tahun jumlah peminatnya semakin menurun. Dan klub ini juga sudah cukup lama tidak meraih penghargaan.

"Hei, Frau! Bagikan brosur itu dengan benar!" tegur Castor pada Frau. Dua pemuda ini adalah sahabat yang entah bisa disebut akrab atau tidak? tapi mereka sudah bersama sejak SMP. Saat ini mereka adalah murid kelas tiga, dengan kata lain mereka ada di tingkatan yang paling _senior_.

"Rewel kau!" balas Frau. Dua orang ini memang tidak akur, tapi bagaimanapun mereka tetaplah sahabat. Meski hari-hari mereka diwarnai dengan adu mulut bahkan adu jotos sekalipun. Malas karena disuruh-suruh terus, Frau berinisiatif untuk kabur. Diam-diam dilangkahkan kakinya menjauh, sedang Castor yang tengah sibuk mengkoordinir para _Junior_nya tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Frau menyeringai kecil. _'Kalau begini mungkin aku bisa kabur dengan mudah!' _pikirnya. Ia terus melangkah dengan hati-hati, sementara matanya tetap mengawasi Castor, kalau-kalau pemuda berkacamata itu sadar bahwa dirinya akan kabur.

Saking sibuknya mengawasi, Frau jadi tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang di jalanya. Dan otomatis, Frau menabrak orang itu. **"UWAAA!"** baik Frau maupun orang itu sama-sama jatuh kebelakang karena kaget. Kertas brosur yang dibawa Frau berhamburan dan nampak sangat berantakan. Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka.

"Aduh..." sambil mengeluh, Frau melirik orang yang ditabraknya. Ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil _**(**__jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya sendiri__**)**_. Sepertinya pemuda mungil ini murid baru, jelas karena Frau belum pernah melihat ia sebelumnya. "Hei, kau tidak apa?" tanya Frau sambil mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membantu berdiri.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang ternyata memiliki sepasang mata berwarna _emerald _itu hanya menatap tangan yang diulurkan oleh Frau dengan wajah dingin. Tak lama, ia'pun bangkit sendiri tanpa menghiraukan bantuan dari Frau. Membuat urat marah muncul di dahi Frau. _'Kuso Gaki ini... sudah untung aku mau berbaik hati, membantunya berdiri...'_ pikir Frau.

"Frau! Ada apa ini?" terlihat Castor menghampirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya menabrak seseorang," jelas Frau.

"Hah, kau itu ada-ada saja!" pandagan Castor lalu beralih pada orang yang dimaksud oleh Frau. "Ah, tolong maafkan dia. Dia memang ceroboh—!" Castor tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat orang yang ditabrak oleh Frau tadi. Mata coklatnya membulat menatap orang itu. "Ka—kau..."

Orang itu hanya menatap dingin Castor yang nampaknya sedang kesulitan bicara karena kaget. "Kau... Teito Klein?" saat mengucapkan nama terakhir itu, Castor terdengar sedikit berteriak. Dan semua orang yang mendengar dan mengenal nama yang diucapkan oleh Castor 'pun ikut kaget.

"Ya, aku Teito Klein. Ada apa?" tanya-nya masih dengan nada dingin.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata seorang Teito Klein masuk ke SMA kami! Hebat sekali! ah, permisi Teito-_kun_! Ini ada brosur dari klub musik kami, kalau kau mau silahkan gabung!" promosi Castor. Teito hanya menerima brosur itu, mengangguk sekilas, dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Beberapa murid nampak mengerubunginya. Para murid itu nampak kagum. Dan itu jelas membuat Frau terheran-heran.

"Castor, memang siapa anak itu?" tanya Frau. Castor mengernyitkan dahinya menanggapi pertanyaan Frau.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya balik Castor, dan Frau hanya mengggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu. "Dia itu, Teito Klein! Pemain biola muda yang sudah memenangkan berbagai kompetisi! Bahkan dia sudah dipastikan menjadi juara Nasional! Kalau saja..."

"Kalau saja apa?" heran Frau. Pandangan Castor berubah serius.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia akan mengikuti kompetisi tingkat nasional... tiba-tiba ia mengundurkan diri. Setelah itu tak pernah ada berita lagi tentangnya," jawab Castor. Frau sedikit terhenyak. Itu aneh bagi Frau, jika memang anak bernama Teito itu begitu hebat, kenapa ia harus mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi? Padahal ia sudah sampai di tingkat Nasional!

"Yah... tapi kita beruntung! Dia masuk ke _Zaiphon High School_ ini! Kalau dia masuk ke klub musik kita, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau klub kita akan kembali mendapatkan juara!"

"Huh? Itu juga kalau dia maukan?"

"Sudah pasti dia mau! Dulu saat ia diwawancarai, dia bilang bahwa bermain biola adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Dan ia tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak bermain biola," jelas Castor. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita bagikan brosur ini lagi," dan Castor 'pun pergi meninggalkan Frau yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Teito Klein, ya... huh, _Kuso Gaki_.." ucapnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, Teito berdiam diri sendirian sambil memandang beberapa brosur kegiatan ekstra yang didapatnya. Pandangannya bertumbuk pada salah satu brosur, brosur klub musik yang diberikan Castor tadi. Tiba-tiba diremasnya kertas brosur itu hingga tak berbentuk dan dibuangnya begitu saja.

"Tidak mungkin, kan? Aku bermain biola lagi..?" ucapnya lirih. "Mikage..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaahhh!~" Frau menguap selebar yang ia bisa. Membantu promosi klub musik, ditambah pelajaran yang membosankan benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Untungnya sekarang jam istirahat. Setidaknya ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya walau hanya 30 menit. Kakinya melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Tempat yang menurutnya sangat tenang dan paling cocok dijadikan tempat istirahat.

Tapi hari itu, tempat istirahat _favorite_-nya ternyata sudah didatangi oleh orang lain terlebih dahulu. Frau mengangkat satu alisnya heran ketika melihat ada seorang pemuda mungil berambut coklat yang berdiri memunggunginya. "Siapa?" tanya Frau.

Reflek, orang itu membalik tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Frau. Ternyata ia orang yang sama dengan yang ditabrak Frau tadi. Yups! Dialah Teito. Frau semakin terheran-heran saja melihat Teito berada di tempat ia biasa istirahat. "Oh... _Kuso Gaki_, sedang apa kemari?" Teito menekuk wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak suka cara Frau memanggilnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _'Kuso Gaki'_, hah? Lagipula apa urusannya dengamu!" jawabnya kembali dengan nada dingin. Frau hanya bersiul pelan seolah-olah ia tak mendengar jawaban sekaligus protes dari Teito.

"Tentu ada urusannya denganku. Yang kau datangi ini tempat istirahatku," balas Frau.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf saja ya, _**Senpai**_! Aku hanya datang untuk melihat langit, kok!" jawab Teito sambil setengah tarik otot dan penekanan pada kata _'Senpai'_. Ia 'pun bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu. Namun...

_**Grep!**_

Ketika ia melewati Frau, Frau tiba-tiba saja meraih pergelangan tangan Teito dan menariknya. "WAAAAAA!" Teito hanya bisa berteriak kaget. Keduanya jatuh dalam posisi yang bisa dibilang cukup menantang. Teito dan Frau jatuh tertidur, dimana posisinya adalah Teito berada di atas dada bidang Frau.

Frau melihat posisi itu hanya bisa menyeringai. "Kau berani juga ya, _Kuso Gaki_? Sudah ada di atasku," goda Frau. Dengan wajah merah Teito buru-buru bangkit dari posisi itu. Frau hanya bisa terpaku melihat wajah merah Teito yang menurutnya... manis?

"Apa sih! Salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba menarik tanganku!" amuk Teito. Tapi ketika ia hendak pergi, Frau kembali menahan tangannya. "Apa lagi?" tanya Teito sambil berteriak.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang, kalau kau hanya ingin melihat langit... tetap di sini juga tidak apa. Langit dari atap ini memang indah. Dan aku tidak merasa terganggu kalau ada kau, _Kuso Gaki_," jelas Frau. Keheningan melanda mereka untuk beberapa saat, sampai Frau memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai tertidur_**(**__walau hanya pura-pura__**)**_. Perlahan Teito terduduk di samping Frau yang tertidur. Diperhatikannya wajah sang _Senpai_ yang menurut dirinya sendiri bersifat aneh.

"_Arigatou ne._.." bisiknya pelan, namun sudah cukup didengar oleh Frau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hari pertama di awal semester baru telah usai. Setelah bel tanda pelajaran usai terdengar, para murid berhamburan dari berbagai kelas. Dengan gembira mereka melangkah menuju rumah. Kecuali seorang anak berambut coklat dan bermata _emerald_ yang tengah berjalan seorang diri dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Teito-_kun_!" Teito menoleh, dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya, dengan mata dan rambut berwarna _lavender_ berlari menghampiri dirinya. Lelaki itu tentunya sudah sangat familiar untuk Teito. Namanya Labrador, cowok berwajah manis ini adalah kakak sepupu Teito.

"Labrador-_Nii_, ada apa?" tegur Teito.

"Hah... hah... tidak apa... aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu..." jelas Labrador masih dengan nafas terengah-engah karena tadi berlari mengejar Teito. Labrador dan Teito memang bisa dibilang akrab. Dua kakak-adik sepupu ini amat sangat akur. Sejak kecil, Labrador sudah sering diberi tugas untuk menjaga Teito ataupun hanya sekedar menemani Teito bermain.

"Oya, Teito-_kun_... bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Labrador dengan senyum lembut yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Labrador itu juga salah satu murid _Zaiphon High School_, dan saat ini dia duduk di kelas tiga. Sama halnya dengan Frau dan Castor.

"Biasa saja. Cuma... aku bertemu dengan seorang _Senpai_ yang aneh saat jam istirahat."

"_Senpai_ yang aneh?"

"Ya. Dia sedikit mesum," jawab Teito sambil mengingat kejadian saat jam istirahat di atap tadi.

"Hahaha... sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Apa dia berambut pirang?" tanya Labrador.

"Ah, iya. Kau kenal dia Labrador-_Nii_?" tanya balik Teito.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Namanya Frau. Yah... dia memang sedikit mesum, hahaha..." Labrador tertawa kecil mengingat sifat Frau. "Oya, Teito-_kun_... apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk ikut kegiatan ekstra apa?" Teito menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum. Aku masih bingung karena terlalu banyak pilihan."

"Kenapa tidak masuk klub musik klasik saja?" pertanyaan Labrador menghentikan langkah Teito. Labrador sendiri tahu kalau pertanyaannya ini salah. Tapi ia tak ingin Teito terus-menerus terpuruk sejak kejadian **'itu'**.

"Uhm... sepertinya aku tidak tertarik dengan ekstra itu..." jawab Teito.

"Kenapa?" walau bertanya begitu, Labrador jelas tahu apa alasannya. "Bukankah kau sangat suka bermain biola?"

"..." tetap tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"Jangan hanya karena kejadian di masa lalu, kau berhenti bermain biola yang sudah seperti bagian dari hidupmu Tei—"

"**Labrador-**_**Nii**_**!"** teriak Teito keras memutus ucapan Labrador. "Tolong jangan dibahas lagi..." sambungnya lagi dengan suara lirih. Labrador terdiam, cukup menyesali apa yang ia katakan tadi. Walau niatnya baik, belum tentu itu baik bagi diri Teito sendiri.

"Maaf..." ucap Labrador. Teito hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sebelum kembali melangkah lagi. Dalam diam... Labrador memandang punggung adik sepupunya yang semakin menjauh itu. Melihat Teito yang sekarang ini, ia sungguh merasa sangat sedih. Teito yang dulu... selalu memainkan biola dengan penuh senyuman sambil ditemani oleh orang **'itu'**. Tak hanya Labrador, semua anggota keluarga Teito 'pun mengharapkan hal yang sama.

Mereka ingin Teito kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Tapi mereka juga tahu... bahwa itu sudah tak mungkin lagi. Labrador mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit biru cerah hari itu. Semilir angin membelai rambut _lavender_-nya. Perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup, berusaha menikmati semilir angin.

"Kau tahu...? Teito sangat merindukanmu... Mikage..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback On<strong>_

"_Yo, Teito!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan bekas luka di wajahnya menghampiri Teito dan langsung merangkul pemuda perambut coklat itu. Gerakan Teito yang sedang bermain biola 'pun langsung terhenti._

"_Ah.. Mikage! Kau membuatku kaget!"_

"_Hehe~ maaf! Maaf!" pemuda berambut pirang itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sebagai tanda permintaan maaf._

"_Ukh! Kumaafkan kali ini, tapi tidak lain kali!" jawab Teito sambil sedikit mengembungkan pipinya. Teito kembali mengangkat biola-nya dan kembali bermain._

"_Hmm... permainan biolamu selalu indah! Ini musik yang akan kau mainkan untuk kompetisi besokkan?"_

"_Iya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya balik Teito._

"_Bagus! Musiknya lembut! Apa judul lagunya?"_

"_Utsukushiki Mono," jawab Teito. Sejenak mereka terdiam menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan Teito._

"_Hei, Teito..."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kompetisi besok diadakan tanggal 1 Desember, kan?"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Bukankah itu tepat ulang tahunmu? Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" Teito menghentikan permainan biolanya. Dipandanginya wajah Mikage yang selalu menunjukkan senyum ceria itu._

"_Aku hanya ingin... kau datang dan melihatku pada kompetisi itu..." ucap Teito dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Mikage tertegun sesaat, namun berikutnya ia tersenyum lebar. Mikage semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Teito. Sedang Teito yang tahu apa maksudnya hanya bisa menutup kelopak matanya. Membiarkan sepasang iris emerald itu bersembunyi._

_Mikage mengecup bibir Teito pelan. Walau itu hanya sesaat, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Teito memerah sepenuhnya bagaikan tomat._

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

><p>"Teito-<em>kun<em>!" panggilan sesorang menyadarkan Teito dari lamunan. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Teito bisa melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Castor dan Frau. "Maaf, sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu," ucap Castor.

"Aa.. tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_..." jawab Teito.

"Huh, makanya jangan sering-sering melamun, _Kuso Gaki_," ucap Frau sambil setengah mendengus malas. Teito menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Frau.

'_Kalau bukan Senior ku, kau pasti sudah tamat...'_ pikir Teito berkobar api amarah.

"Permisi, Teito-_kun_. Ada yang mau kutanyakan," potong Castor. Tentunya cara bicara Castor sangat sopan, dan berbeda jauh dengan Frau.

"Iya, tanya soal apa?" heran Teito.

"Tentang ajakanku untuk masuk klub musik. Kau maukan masuk klub musik kami, Teito-_kun_?" Teito terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Diam-diam, Teito menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sedang Castor dan Frau dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang pemain biola muda ini.

"Tidak."

_**DEG! **_

Baik Castor maupun Frau bagaikan mendengar sebuah halusinasi saat Teito memberitahu keputusannya. Apa benar yang mereka dengar?

"Anu... Teito-_kun_.. memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau suka bermain biola?" tanya Castor bingung. Teito mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kedua _senior_nya itu dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk.

"Karena aku... tidak akan pernah bermain biola lagi!"

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>To Be Continued—<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hana: <em>Moshi-moshi, Minna-san!<em> (^0^)/

_Hajime mashite, Hanabi Kaori desu!_ Yey! Akhirnya kesampaian juga _publish_ fic di _Fandom _ini! Sebenarnya, Hana ini Author dari FBI a.k.a _Fandom Bleach Indonesia~_ Tapi karena belakangan lagi kecantol kayak jemuran pada anime **07-Ghost**, maka jadilah fic abal-abal ini!

Oya, chapter depan alasan kenapa Teito berhenti bermain biola akan terbongkar! Terus tanggal ulangtahunnya Teito itu Hana dapat dari '07-Ghost Wiki'! Yah... Hana nggak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak sih! Jadi sekian dulu ya!

Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak _typo_, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** ya!

* * *

><p>'<em>Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ...<em>

_fic made __with the __**heart**__ ... not by __**hatred**__ ...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


	2. Alasan

_**Summary:**_ "Mata anak itu..."/ "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti datang Teito!"/ "MIKAGE!"/ "Kau... Habis menangis..?"/ Kenyataan dari masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Alasan yang terbongkar.

_**Warning:**_ AU. OOC_**(**__Hana usahakan tetap In Chara, tapi mohon dimaklumi kalau tetap berkesan OOC__**)**_. **Shonen-ai**.

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

**Rate:** T

**Genre:**

Romance**/ **Angst**/ **Hurt**/** Comfort**/** Friendship

_**Disclaimer:**_

07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara

_**Fanfic:**_ Violin © Hanabi Kaori (It's Me!)

**Pairing:**

Mikage **x **Teito **x** Frau

* * *

><p><em>Setiap melihat biola, hatiku terasa sakit... setiap menyentuh biola, ingin rasanya aku berteriak... setiap aku memainkan biola, ingin rasanya aku menangis... <em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>—<em>Violin—<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Karena aku... tidak akan pernah bermain biola lagi!" ucapan Teito itu begitu jelas. Tak terdengar sedikitpun keraguan dalam suaranya. Yang terdengar justru suara yang begitu... dingin? Castor dan Frau masih terdiam tak percaya, terutama Castor.

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin _Senpai_ tanyakan, aku permisi dulu," setelah mengatakan itu dengan dinginnya, Teito berbalik arah memunggungi kedua _Senpai_-nya itu. Namun, tak ada satu langkah... Frau langsung menarik lengan Teito dan memaksa pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu untuk berbalik.

Teito membulatkan mata _emerald_-nya kaget. Begitu juga Castor yang tak menyangka apa yang Frau lakukan saat itu. Frau tidak bicara.. tidak sama sekali, yang dilakukannya hanya menatap mata Teito. Mata _blue sapphire _ milik Frau terlihat tajam. "Tolong lepaskan, _Senpai_.." ucap Teito berusaha menenangkan diri dari kekagetannya.

"Baik," satu jawaban singkat sebelum Frau melepaskan lengan Teito. Dan pemuda mungil itupun segera pergi meninggalkan kedua _Senpai_-nya. Castor memandang wajah serius Frau yang terus menatap Teito dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Castor.

"Mata anak itu..." jawab Frau. _'Kelihatan sedih sekali...'_ sambungnya sendiri dalam hati. Castor mengernyit heran akan ucapan sahabatnya. Tak biasanya Frau seserius ini. Bukan maksud menghina, tapi Frau memang jarang menunjukkan wajah serius.

"Mata? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Frau. Pemuda tinggi berambut pirang itu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang sahabat yang terheran-heran di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback On<strong>_

_"Kau janji akan datang 'kan, Mikage?" tanya Teito pada Mikage yang tengah menikmati jus kotak miliknya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengernyitkan alisnya._

_"Apa maksudmu? Hahaha... Tentu saja aku akan datang!" ujar Mikage sambil tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat Teito. Tangan Mikage yang selalu hangat... nyaman... itulah yang selalu dirasakan Teito ketika dirinya berada di sisi Mikage. Awalnya mereka hanya sahabat, tapi kini sebuah perasaan baru tumbuh di antara mereka. Perasaan yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama... cinta..._

_Teito mencintai Mikage..._

_Itulah kenyataannya, tak ada yang lain. 'Aku mencintai Mikage layaknya aku cinta bermain biola... Ah, tidak! mungkin rasa cintaku pada Mikage melebihi cinta pada biola!' itulah yang selalu Teito pikirkan._

_"Sungguh kau akan datang?" tanya Teito lagi meminta keyakinkan._

_"Iya, Teito!~" jawab Mikage lagi sambil memampangkan senyuman cerianya seperti biasa. "Kalau masih tidak percaya juga, bagaimana dengan ini?" Mikage mengulurkan jari kelingking-nya pada Teito. Sedang pemuda bermata emerald itu hanya memandangi jari kelingking Mikage sambil bertanya-tanya._

_"Kenapa dengan kelingking mu?"_

_"Ayo kita buat janji kelingking!" jelas Mikage riang. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Teito untuk mentelaah perkataan Mikage. Dan begitu sadar..._

_"**Kau pikir aku anak kecil, HAH!**" amuknya sambil melemparkan segala yang ada pada Mikage. Untung saja Ia tak sampai melempar biola kesayangannya..._

_"Uwaaa! Hati-hati, Teito! Hahaha~ kau'kan memang masih anak kecil! Lihat saja tinggimu!~" goda Mikage lagi, menambah merah wajah Teito, karena marah dan malu._

_"Urusai!" Teito melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Mikage, tapi sedetik sebelum Ia berhasil memukul... tangan Teito telah terlebih dahulu ditangkap oleh Mikage. Mikage memajukan wajahnya hingga semakin dekat dengan wajah Teito. Bisa Teito rasakan wajahnya yang semakin panas. Namun yang Ia bisa hanya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Mikage._

_"Teito... Lihat aku..." ucap Mikage lembut. Teito mendangah secara perlahan, hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Mikage. Dengan lembut... Mikage mencium bibir Teito... ketika bibir mereka terpisah, wajah Teito sudah memerah bagai tomat. Sedang Mikage hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah merah Teito. "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti datang Teito!" ucap Mikage sambil mengacak rambut coklat Teito lagi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Teito POV**_

_'Kemana Mikage? Harusnya ia sudah ada di sini sekarang. Sebentar lagi waktunya aku tampil... apa Mikage tidak akan datang...' pikirku dalam hati. "Tidak! Mikage pasti datang!" yakinku sambil menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku._

_"Teito-kun..." ternyata orang itu adalah Labrador-Nii, Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Ada apa? Apa kau masih tegang?" tanya-nya masih dengan nada yang lembut._

_"Uhm... Labrador-Nii... apa Mikage belum datang?" tanyaku. Labrador-Nii hanya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan gelengan kepala, menandakan bahwa Mikage belum datang. Aku kembali menunduk. 'Bagaimana ini...? Mikage belum datang...' pikiru lesu._

_"Jangan khawatir Teito-kun, Mikage-kun pasti datang..." ujar Labrador-Nii menenangkanku. Aku mengangguk sekilas sambil tersenyum kecil._

_"Teito Klein, tolong segera bersiap! Sebentar lagi giliranmu tampil," ucap seorang panitia yang datang menghampiriku._

_"Ah, baik!" balasku cepat._

_"Baiklah... aku akan melihatmu dari kursi penonton. Dan aku yakin, Mikage-kun pasti sebentar lagi datang," ujar Labrador-Nii sebelum berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku beruntung, ada Labrador-Nii yang menenangkan diriku ini. Anggota panitia tadi menyuruhku untuk pergi kearah panggung. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Kini aku di sini... kompetisi tingkat nasional._

_"Baiklah! Para hadirin, peserta berikutnya adalah pemain biola muda yang sudah sangat kita kenal!"_

_Bisa kudengar ucapan sang panitia yang bertugas sebagai pembawa acara dalam kompetisi ini. "Apa Mikage sudah datang y—!"_

_"Teito-kun!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namaku dengan sangat kencang. Membuatku secara refleks menengok. Labrador-Nii berlari menghampiriku. Tapi ada yang aneh... wajahnya tidak tampak tenang... justru tampak panik._

_"Labrador-Nii? Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung._

_"Mikage-kun... dia.."_

_"Kenapa? Ah! Mikage sudah datang ya!" raut wajahku berubah cerah mendengarnya. Kupikir Mikage sudah datang... tapi nyatanya lain... "Baiklah! Sekarang waktunya untukku tampil!"_

_"Tunggu, Teito-kun! Bukan itu maksudku!" Labrador-Nii menahan lenganku. "Kau... harus tetap tenang mendengar ini..."_

_"Ada apa sih, Labrador-Nii?"_

_"Mikage-kun... dia... dia mengalami kecelakaan saat akan menuju kemari..."_

_**DEG!**_

_"A—apa...?"_

_"Saat ini... kondisinya kritis di rumah sakit..."_

_"Labrador-Nii! Kau bercanda, kan? Itu tidak sungguhan, kan?" Aku meminta penjelasan dari Labrador-Nii._

_"Maaf, Teito-kun... aku tidak bercanda... aku baru saja mendapat kabar ini.."_

_"Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit! Aku harus melihat keadaan Mikage!" hatiku panik di kala itu. Ketakutan merasuki pikiranku._

_"Teito Klein, mau kemana kau? ini saatnya kau tampil," ucap seorang panitia menghentikanku._

_"Minggir! Aku tidak peduli dengan kompetisi ini! Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit!"_

_"Kalau kau pergi, kau akan dianggap mengundurkan diri!"_

_"Aku tidak peduli!" secepatnya aku pergi bersama Labrador-Nii. Hanya satu dalam pikiranku... **Mikage!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Mi—Mikage..." di hadapanku saat ini... Yang kulihat adalah Mikage... Tapi bukan Mikage yang selalu tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya. Tapi yang kulihat saat ini... Mikage... Ia diam. Diam dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Diam tanpa gerak, diam tanpa deru nafas, diam tanpa detak jantung. Hanya satu jawaban yang kutahu untuk menjelaskan keterdiaman Mikage... **Kematian.**_

_"Teito-kun..." Labrador-Nii memegang kedua pundakku. Suaranya terdengar amat lirih. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku bergetar. Aku tidak percaya ini... aku yakin, mataku pasti membohongi diriku sendiri. Tak hanya mataku... pasti seluruh dunia ini juga sedang membohongiku..._

_"Mikage..." aku berjalan mendekati tubuh Mikage yang terbaring. "Mikage ayo bangun..." pintaku pelan. Tubuh Mikage begitu dingin... bibirnya membiru pucat... bekas darah yang masih membekas tipis di wajahnya. "Jangan main-main, Mikage!" kali ini suaraku mengeras._

_'Aku berusaha mengguncang tubuh lemas Mikage. Ini tidak mungkin! Mikage pasti bangun, kan? **Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku!**'_

_"Teito-kun! Tenanglah!" Labrador-Nii, berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku meronta sekuat tenaga, memanggil Mikage terus-menerus. Berharap Mikage akan membuka matanya... walau nyatanya tak mungkin lagi. "Mikage-kun sudah pergi..." bisik Labrador-Nii parau._

_Ucapan Labrador-Nii seakan menghentikan detak jantungku, air mataku kini mengalir tanpa kendali lagi. Detik berikutnya... pandanganku mulai memburam, dan semua berubah jadi gelap. Yang terakhir bisa kudengar, adalah sekilas suara Labrador-Nii yang memanggil namaku._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ketika aku membuka mata, yang pertama kulihat adalah pandangan khawatir Labrador-Nii terhadapku. Seketika ingatan yang telah terjadi beberapa jam lalu kembali menjalari pikiranku. "Mikage? Di mana Mikage?" tanyaku pada Labrador-Nii. Ia tak menjawab... hanya menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ti... tidak... tidak mungkin..."_

_Ujung mataku terasa panas. Aliran air mata terbentuk melintasi pipiku. Aku hanya ingin menganggap semua ini sebagai mimpi buruk. Aku ingin terbangun dan melihat senyuman Mikage lagi. **"MIKAGE!"** walau aku menjerit sekeras apapun... Mikage takkan pernah terbangun lagi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back Off<strong>_

_**Teito POV End**_

"Mikage..!" Teito terbangun dari mimpi buruknya sambil berteriak. Keringat dan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Mimpi itu... Mimpi saat hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Hari kematian Mikage.

Teito bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Rasa sakit, penyesalan, dan ketakukan kembali merasuk dalam jiwanya. Teito mencengkram bagian dadanya, berusaha menahan hatinya yang amat sakit. Dua tahun sudah berlalu, tapi tak ada yang berubah. "Mi...kage..."

Teito kembali terisak pelan. Air mata itu kembali mengalir entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya? Tapi di malam yang sunyi itu... Tak ada yang mendengar isakannya. Tak ada yang mendengar hatinya menjerit. Tak ada seorangpun disisinya... 'Semua salahnya' itulah yang Ia rasakan.

'_Jika Mikage tak pernah berjanji akan datang, mungkin hal itu takkan pernah terjadi... semua salahku... Mikage... ' _pikir Teito. Sejak kejadian Itu, Teito tak pernah ingin bermain biola lagi. Bahkan mungkin... Ia telah membenci biola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Frau! Kemana saja kau dari tadi? Lance-_Sensei _ marah-marah di kelas, hanya karena kau bolos mata pelajarannya!" ucap Castor emosi pada Frau yang justru tengah sibuk menguap tanpa peduli dengan ocehan Castor.

"Aku ketiduran..." jawab Frau singkat. Castor menggeleng pasrah. Frau memang sering bolos pelajaran, tapi yang jadi masalah saat ini... Dia bolos saat jam mengajar Lance-_Sensei_. _Sensei_ yang terkenal dengan poni panjang dan sifat super NARSIS-nya ini cukup tegas dalam mengajar. Tak heran Ia cukup ditakuti murid-murid.

"Sudahlah... Lance-_Sensei_ memintamu datang ke ruang guru saat ini juga. Sebaiknya cepat kau turuti sebelum dapat masalah yang lebih besar," saran Castor.

"Baik... Baik... Ck! Merepotkan..." decak Frau malas. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan lesu menuju ruang guru. Sedang Castor hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali, Frau terus menggerutu tentang tugas khusus yang diberikan Lance-_Sensei _ sebagai hukuman untuknya. "_Kuso Sensei_... Awas saja dia! Masih bagus aku tidak memotong poni-nya yang menggelikan itu!" gerutu Frau tanpa henti.

Yah... Tugas khusus Frau itu memang cukup berat. Tapi bukan berarti tugasnya adalah mengangkut ber-kilogram bebatuan. Tak ada guru waras yang memberikan tugas seperti itu. Di tengah kekesalannya, mata _blue sapphire_ milik Frau menangkap sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut coklat, tengah berdiri sendirian di tengah lorong.

Frau menyeringai. Mungkin pemuda yang Ia beri julukan _'Kuso Gaki'_ ini bisa menghilangkan sedikit kekesalannya. "Yo, _Kuso Gaki!_ Sedang apa kau?" tanya Frau santai. Teito menoleh. Dilihatnya Frau tengah berjalan mendekat.

"_Kuso Gaki ja nai!_ Aku punya nama, dan namaku itu Teito Klein!" sembur Teito tidak terima. "Mau apa kau, _Senpai_?"

"Dan namaku juga bukan _'Senpai'_. Namaku Frau," balas Frau lagi. Teito menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Ya, ya. Jadi mau apa kau, Frau?" tanya Teito lagi. Frau menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ia dan Teito hanya tinggal berjarak satu langkah saja. Dari jarak sedekat itu, mata Frau terbelalak akan apa yang dilihatnya. Mata Teito merah... Dan terdapat bekas hitam di bawah matanya. Sepertinya Teito baru saja menangis sepanjang malam.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Teito jutek. Ia mulai merasa risih dengan pandangan Frau. Tapi tanpa diduga-duga Frau memegang kedua sisi wajah Teito. Hingga membuat pemuda ber-iris _emerald_ itu tersentak kaget akan tindakannya.

"Kau... Habis menangis..?" tanya Frau pelan. Teito membulatkan matanya, saat mendengar pertanyaan Frau.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya balik Teito sambil menepis tangan Frau. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Siapa yang habis menangis?" Teito kembali mengelak. Frau hanya memandang datar pemuda di hadapannya. Bisa Ia lihat jelas bahwa Teito berbohong. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, dicengkramnya kedua pergelangan tangan Teito dan mendorongnya ke arah dinding dengan cukup keras.

"Ukh!" Teito meringis sakit. Punggungnya bertemu kontak dengan dinding secara keras. "Apa-apaan Kau—!"

_**Cup...**_

Teito tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya seketika itu juga. Ternyata Frau menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Teito. Pemuda mungil itu coba melepaskan diri. Tidak terima akan perlakuan Frau. Tapi apa daya? Tenaganya jelas kalah jauh dari Frau. Frau sendiri tak tahu kenapa Ia mencium Teito. Tapi Ia tahu... Kalau dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Teito sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Pertemuan aneh yang tak wajar... Tapi bagaimanapun, pertemuan itu takdir, bukan?

Bibir mungil Teito yang hangat, membuat Frau merasa nyaman. Dia tak melakukan ini untuk menggoda Teito, maupun karena Ia memang mesum... Bukan karena salah satupun alasan itu. Bisa Frau rasakan Teito berhenti memberontak. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Frau membuat jarak di antara mereka.

Dan ketika Ia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah... Teito... Menangis. "_Kuso Gaki_... Aku..." Frau serasa kehilangan kata untuk menjelaskan perlakuannya barusan. Namun tanpa mendengarkan Frau, Teito berlari pergi sekencang yang Ia bisa.

_'Tidak... Yang boleh menciumku hanya Mikage! Kenapa Frau melakukan itu..? Aku tidak mau!'_ jeritnya dalam hati sambil terus berlari menjauh. Sedang Frau...

**.**

** . **

**.**

Frau masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia sendiri tidak percaya akan apa yang Ia lakukan. "Akh! Kenapa aku membuat _Kuso Gaki_ itu menangis?" tanya Frau frustasi pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Di tengah kebingungannya sendiri itu, tiba-tiba sebuah kaki yang entah milik siapa menghantam belakang kepalanya.

_**BRUAK!**_

"Frau..." panggil orang itu dengan nada _horror_. Frau menoleh secara perlahan kearah belakang, bisa dilihatnya Castor yang tengah berdiri dengan _background_ api yang berkobar-kobar. Castor menarik kerah seragam Frau dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada Teito-_kun_, Hah?" tanya Castor. "Kenapa dia berlari sambil menangis?"

"Ekh? I—itu... Uhm... Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!" jawab Frau panik. Castor menatapnya tajam, dan pada akhirnya Ia melempar sang sahabat dengan keras sambil berteriak.

**"Perlakuan mesum pada adik kelas sangat dilarang di sekolah ini!" **

Dan Frau hanya bisa melayang 'indah', sebelum akhirnya membentur salah satu dinding. Castor membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan berjalan mendekati Frau yang masih tergeletak. "Kau yang bersembunyi di balik lorong itu. Cepat keluar!" ucap Castor pada orang yang ternyata sejak tadi bersembunyi di salah satu lorong.

"Maaf. Bukan maksudku bersembunyi... Castor, Frau..." Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _lavender_ muncul dari sudut lorong.

"Labrador?" Frau ikut bangun dari posisi mengenaskannya tadi. Labrador menatap sepasang sahabat itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada Frau.

"Frau... Boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Labrador. Pandangan mata _violet_nya nampak... Sedih?

"Minta tolong?" Frau menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

"Ini tentang Teito-_kun_..." setelah tersentak kaget, wajah Frau langsung berubah serius. Ia'pun mengangguk. Labrador menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Tolonglah! Kau buat Teito-_kun _ mau bermain biola lagi!" Labrador mengatakan permohonannya sambil membungkukan badan. Castor dan Frau merasa kaget tentunya.

"Tunggu Labrador, apa maksudmu?" tanya Castor.

"Teito-_kun_... Adalah adik sepupuku," jelas Labrador. "Karena suatu hal, Ia tidak ingin bermain biola lagi... Tapi aku tahu, bahwa Teito-_kun_ pasti menderita... Karena bermain biola adalah bagian penting dalam hidupnya!" hening... Setelah ucapan Labrador tak ada lagi yang sanggup berkata-kata.

"Labrador, apa bisa kau memberitahu padaku... Apa alasan Teito tak ingin bermain biola lagi?" tanya Frau serius.

"Ya. Akan kuberitahu pada kalian, apa alasannya..."

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>To Be Continued—<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hana: <em>Moshi-moshi, Minna!<em> Adakah yang merindukan Hana? *narsis mode:ON**disambit bakiak*

Uhm! Ok! _Gomen ne_, Hana lama nggak _updet!_~ lagi sibuk ngurus masalah sekolah soalnya... dan Hana sungguh-sungguh minta maaf kalau chapter ini amat sangat bikin bosen dan nggak menyentuh... ditambah character Teito jadi OOC banget. _Hontou ni gomenasai!_ m(_ _)m

* * *

><p>Baik! Mari kita balas-balas review!<p>

From **Julietta Vargas**: Salam kenal juga, Julietta-_san!_ Fic Hana bikin penasaran? Wah, _arigatou ne!_ Masa lalu Teito udah terjawab sekarang, kan?~ haha.. emang kasian juga sih Frau... ini sudah _updet!_ _Review_ lagi ya! *ngarep*

From **kanon1010**: _Arigatou review_nya! Mikage udah mati atau belum, di chapter ini udah ketahuan, kan?~ kalau dipikir memang tragis juga sih... sudah updet nih! Selamat menikmati!

From **NamiKaze-Naruni**: Naru-_san_~ *hug*. Sesuai pesenan dirimu~ di chapter ini ada kissu FrauTeito! #PLAK#. Gomen kalau nggak hot... sudah updet nih! _arigatou review_nya!

From **Cloud 17**: _Arigatou_ sudah mau baca, _review_, bahkan sampai mau nge-fave fic ini pula! *hug*. _Arigatou_ juga semangatnya! Ini sudah updet lho!~

From **RaFa LLight S.N**: _Arigatou review_-nya! Hakuren muncul? Uhm... Akan Hana pikirin dulu deh sarannya~ kalau Kuroyuri, jangan khawatir! Sejak awal Hana udah ngerencanain dia muncul kok! Ngomong-ngomong... dirimu punya kekuatan baca pikiran orang ya? #PLAK#. Habisnya... Hana memang udah ngerencanain Kuroyuri jadi lawannya Teito... _*jangan ngebocorin cerita, Woi!*. _ok! Udah updet nih!

From **Alois Z. Phantom **: Hohoho~ udah updet nih! Review lagi ya! *pupy eyes*

From **Keikoku Yuki**: Pertama, salam kenal juga! Errr... kalau bisa jangan dipanggil 'Hanabi' ya... soalnya Hana nggak suka dipanggil begitu. Cukup panggil Hana aja! XD

Hehe~ makasih pujiannya! Hana jadi kesem-sem nih!~ udah updet! Selamat menikmati!

From **Istoria ReiRin Nuraka Klein**: Arigatou reviewnya! Hehe~ tapi kayaknya chapter ini berasa OOC deh... oya! Kata Teito, Frau mending diiket lehernya aja! #PLAK#

From **Frauchiru**: Arigatou reviewnya! Sebenarnya Hana juga ngerasa ada yang salah... tapi entah yang mana..?#GUBRAK#. Maklum, bahasa Indonesia Hana mentok-mentok dapet nilai 95... nggak pernah lebih dari itu... ini sudah apdet! Ayo review lagi! *pemaksaan*

From **Kasuga hime**: Hime-chan~ kau baca fic ini juga rupanya! Yups! Hana saranin dirimu nonton anime 07-Ghost! Anime itu bisa bikin kita para Fujoshi senyum-senyum sendiri lho! Arigatou reviewnya!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

Labrador mengatakan alasan sebenarnya pada Frau dan Castor! Usaha Frau agar Teito mau bermain biola lagi! Dan keputusan terakhir yang diambil Teito! Akankah Ia bermain biola lagi? Tunggu saja pada chapter berikutnya!

* * *

><p><em>'Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ...<em>

_fic made with the __**heart**__ ... not by __**hatred**__ ...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
